1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drug evaluation method and a drug evaluation device.
2. Related Background Art
Known as an example of techniques in this kind of field is a method of manufacturing an iodinated organic X-ray contrast agent disclosed in Japanese Translated International Application Laid-Open No. 2001-508766. In the process of manufacturing the contrast agent, this conventional method monitors a reaction compound in a liquid by infrared spectroscopy and determines crystallinity of a reaction mixture according to multivariate analysis of calibration data obtained by the infrared spectroscopy.